Magnhild/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs MagnhildGun.jpg|Magnhild production prop magnhild height.png|Size of Magnhild in its hammer form next to Nora Valkyrie, as posted on Monty Oum's Facebook Magnhild prop 1.jpg|Renders of Magnhild Magnhild prop 2.jpg| Magnhild prop 3.jpg| Magnhild prop 4.jpg| Magnhild prop 5.jpg| Magnhild prop 6.jpg|UV map of Magnhild Magnhild prop 7.jpg|UV map of the handle Magnhild prop 8.jpg| Magnhild prop 9.jpg|UV map of the ammo. Merchandise 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"It's Also A Gun" Shirt Design Manga Chapters Manga 11, Magnhild.jpg| Manga 12 blake catches nora with ribbon.png Manga 13 team jnpr.png Screenshots - Trailers Volume 3 Trailer V3trailer 13.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 2023.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 11661.png|Magnhild, in its grenade launcher mode 1108 Players and Pieces 11717.png|Close-up of Magnhild's grenades V1e8 nora emblem.png 1108 Players and Pieces 13111.png|Close-up of Magnhild's head 1108 Players and Pieces 13136.png|Nora, running with Magnhild 1108 Players and Pieces 13174.png|Magnhild, in its hammer mode 1108 Players and Pieces 13303.png|Nora, using Magnhild to fly across a large hole 1108 Players and Pieces 16386.png|Magnhild, firing a grenade in its hammer mode 1108 Players and Pieces 16454.png|Nora, using Magnhild to defeat a Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces 16536.png|Nora, using Magnhild to clear the falling Death Stalker Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 06351.png|Nora walking with Magnhild behind her back Screenshots - Volume 2 Breach V2 12 00023.png|Nora, flying into Vale on Magnhild V2 12 00024.png|Nora, preparing to fight the oncoming hordes of Grimm in Vale Screenshots - Volume 3 Round One V3e1 97.png|Nora holding Magnhild before the match New Challengers... V3 02 00038.png|Nora readies Magnhild's sixfold firing mode V3 02 00039.png|All six grenades ready to fire V3 02 00040.png|Grenades in flight V3 02 00041.png|<3 V3 02 00043.png|Nora smash! V3e2 00044.png|Derpy Nora V3 02 00049.png|"Team ears only!" V3 02 00051.png|Nora getting ready to knock BRNZ out of the ring Battle of Beacon V3 10 00045.png V3 10 00049.png V3 10 00058.png V3 10 00070.png V3 10 00097.png V3 10 00098.png V3 10 00157.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00021.png V3 11 00037.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00019.png V3 12 00027.png V3 12 00030.png V3 12 00032.png V3 12 00036.png V3 12 00178.png V3 12 00179.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00041.png vol4op_00042.png The Next Step V4 01 00051.png V4 01 00052.png V4 01 00053.png V4 01 00054.png V4 01 00063.png V4 01 00065.png V4 01 00066.png V4 01 00067.png V4 01 00068.png V4 01 00083.png V4 01 00084.png V4 01 00095.png V4 01 00097.png V4 01 00098.png V4 01 00103.png V4 01 00105.png V4 01 00107.png V4 01 00109.png V4 01 00110.png V4 01 00113.png V4 01 00115.png Remembrance V4 02 00011.png V4 02 00035.png Tipping Point V4 06 00034.png V4 06 00038.png V4 06 00041.png V4 06 00043.png V4 06 00047.png V4 06 00049.png V4 06 00051.png Punished V4 07 00043.png V4 07 00044.png V4 07 00045.png V4 07 00047.png V4 07 00086.png Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back V4 09 00063.png Kuroyuri V4 10 00069.png V4 10 00070.png No Safe Haven V4 12 00003.png V4 12 00004.png V4 12 00008.png V4 12 00018.png V4 12 00020.png V4 12 00021.png V4 12 00022.png V4 12 00023.png V4 12 00038.png V4 12 00042.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00025.png Welcome to Haven V5 01 00014.png V5 01 00016.png Lighting the Fire V5 04 00028.png V5 04 00037.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Transitions Chibi transition nora.gif Prank Wars Chibi 07 00001.png Chibi 07 00002.png Chibi 07 00021.png Chibi 07 00022.png Chibi 07 00023.png Spin the Bottle Chibi 13 00034.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00001.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00003.png Chibi2 5 00004.png Chibi2 5 00005.png Chibi2 5 00006.png Nurse Nora Chibi2 15 00023.png Happy BirthdayWeen chibi2 21 (9).png chibi2 21 (10).png chibi2 21 (11).png chibi2 21 (12).png Battle of the Bands Chibi2 22 00017.png Chibi2 22 00033.png Category:Magnhild images Category:Image Gallery